Questions
by Umebosis
Summary: Les pensées noires n'épargnent personne, ni Heero, ni Duo...


Bien entendu, aucuns de ces personnages ne sont à moi...

Je publie cette fic maintenant pour ne pas être trop en retard après Noël, mais n'a pas eu l'occasion de la relire. J'espère qu'elle plaira autant que l'autre, j'ai fait en sorte de réutiliser vos conseils au maximum ! =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Duo était debout, devant le lit qu'il partageait avec Heero depuis bientôt deux ans. Il était onze heures, Heero dormait encore. Duo, les bras croisés, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le regardait dormir comme ça. Avant, il faisait ça parce- qu'il aimait le regarder dormir. Parce- qu'il trouvait le japonais adorable quand il dormait. Oui, mais maintenant ? Pourquoi le regardait-il dormir ? Cela l'énervait presque que Heero dorme encore. En fait, ça l'énervait. Il avait envie de partir en claquant la porte, rien que pour voir si cela réveillerait le japonais, et s'il lui courrait après… Car de cela, Maxwell n'en était même plus certains. S'il partait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Les choses s'arrangeraient-elles ?<p>

Il ne partira pas de toute façon. Ce serait trop risqué, il ne voulait pas perdre Heero, et si celui-ci ne tentait pas de le retrouver, alors tout serait perdu… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire à Heero « Je trouve que quelque chose ne va pas entre nous… Je ne suis plus vraiment heureux avec toi. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. » Ce serait encore un risque de perdre Heero, et il ne voulait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi le regardait-il dormir ?

Heero se doutait que quelque chose n'allait plus depuis un moment. Le natté était constamment en colère contre lui, rien n'allait plus. Il sentait le regard de Duo sur lui depuis un moment, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Si Duo était là, qu'il ne le rejoignait pas, c'est qu'il pensait à quelque chose. A eux. Heero aussi avait besoin de penser. Il ne voulait pas que Duo parte. Mais il ne voulait pas changer ce qu'il était pour autant. Et il savait que c'était ça le problème : Duo et lui étaient trop différents. Après deux ans de relations, le châtain se sentait étouffé avec lui. Duo était énergique, il avait besoin de bouger, de toujours être actif. Heero était posé, calme, et faisait passer la réflexion avant l'action. Duo voulait faire le tour du monde, vivre au jour le jour, Heero lui, voulait une maison, un jardin et un chien…

Heero avait peur que Duo parte sans lui pour faire son tour du monde, alors inconsciemment, il faisait tout pour le retenir, pour l'enfermer. Il ne voulait pas que Duo rencontre d'autres personnes avec qui il partagerait plus de choses qu'avec lui. Il ne voulait que Duo en aime un autre plus qu'il ne l'aimait lui, il voulait que tout s'arrange. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à ses rêves, à ses envies, au fait que maintenant il ne voulait plus être un héros. Duo lui voulait encore changer la face de l'univers, il voulait combattre la pauvreté, la faim et boucher le trou dans la couche d'ozone. Et quand Heero le regardait dans les yeux en lui disant « Tu n'es qu'un homme », alors Duo ruait dans les brancards. Il attrapait sa veste en gueulant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble, qu'Heero n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne comprenait pas sa vision de la vie. Bien sûr que c'était faux. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. Heero faisait tout pour comprendre, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce ne serait jamais assez.

Duo le regardait dormir. Une ride venait de se creuser dans le front d'Heero. Duo s'avança un peu et la caressa du pouce. Heero souffrait de son attitude, il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait plus à être heureux. Pourtant, son cœur battait encore pour le japonais, il le savait, il le voulait. Il voulait aimer Heero, mais il s'en sentait de moins en moins capable. Dans un couple, on doit faire des concessions… Oui, mais pour savoir quelles concessions faire, on devait se parler. Et la communication faisait cruellement défaut dans leur couple. Heero avait fait des progrès, c'était incontestable. En tout cas, quand ils étaient entre eux. Dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, Heero n'ouvrait plus la bouche -sauf quand c'était Quatre, on ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais l'arabe était le seul en dehors de Duo à avoir droit à quelques mots. Au début de leur histoire, Duo et Heero s'était très fortement disputés car Duo voulait entendre Heero lui « je t'aime » un peu plus souvent. Mais maintenant, à part « bien dormi ? », « oui, et toi ? », « Nickel. », « Ok, je t'aime », « moi aussi je t'aime », ils ne se disaient rien d'autre. Parfois, Heero lui parlait de son ordinateur, occasionnellement de son travail à mi-temps chez un boulanger et rarement de ses envies futures. Duo parlait de tout, tout le temps. Il tentait de faire réagir Heero par tous les moyens, sans jamais obtenir un résultat vraiment concluant.

Duo esquissa un sourire narquois. Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Heero était mou. Il n'avait plus d'envies, plus de rêves, en tout cas il ne tenait à rien au point de tout faire pour parvenir à réaliser quoi que ce soit. Duo avait eu des rêves, des envies, qu'il n'avait pas pu réaliser. Il voulait faire le tour du monde, visiter tous les pays de la Terre… Il voulait le faire avec Heero, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas. Il lui disait que c'était ridicule, qu'ils n'auraient jamais les moyens, ni le temps. Duo lui avait répondu que s'ils avaient une vie, c'était pour la vivre. Heero voulait vivre sa vie à sa manière, qui n'était pas celle que Duo espérait. Alors pourquoi restait-il là, à le regarder dormir ?

Heero sentit un doigt de Duo lui caresser le front. Il fronça le nez. Duo et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes perspectives d'avenir, et la seule chose à faire était, semble-t-il, de se séparer pour que chacun puisse réaliser ses rêves… Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie. Alors que faire ? Des concessions ? Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre trop entier pour y parvenir. La situation semblaient bloquée, et Heero refusait carrément l'idée de faire « une pause », pour que chacun puisse réfléchir de son côté. Il savait que Duo était la seule personne qu'il pouvait aimer, le seul homme qu'il avait envie d'aimer. Alors pourquoi le natté tentait-il de lui échapper par tous les moyens en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait plus ?

Heero sentit le lit s'affaisser un peu. Duo s'était certainement assis à côté de lui. Heero savait qu'il serait toujours là pour Duo, qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir le châtain partir, pour la bonne raison qu'il était peu à peu devenu sa raison de vivre. Mais il n'était plus vraiment certains que Duo Maxwell ait envie de rester auprès de lui pour toujours. Quand ils se disputaient, il voyait passer dans les yeux violets un éclair de rage d'une intensité incroyable, qui était immédiatement remplacé par une lumière de haine pure. Et c'était lui que les yeux regardaient. Alors que souvent, il tentait de le retenir, lui qui était si impulsif et qui risquait à chaque fois de commettre l'irréparable. Duo était déjà parti une fois. Mais Heero lui avait couru après et finalement, après un échange d'insulte peu anodin pour un couple, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. La fugue s'était produite il y a un plus de six mois, le début de la fin apparemment… Duo était fatigué de tout tenter pour faire réagir Heero, Heero était fatigué de tout tenter pour calmer Duo.

Duo avait compris qu'Heero ne dormait pas vraiment. Il s'était assis à côté de lui, en se disant que, finalement, il arrivait encore à trouver un certains charme au visage du japonais. Mais il avait beau chercher tout le temps, jamais plus il ne ressentait l'étincelle qui se produisait quand il le regardait il y a deux ans. Et il songeait avec tristesse que plus jamais il ne ressentira cela. A moins peut-être de tromper le japonais, mais ça, il se refusait même à y penser.

Duo soupira. Il n'aimait pas remuer toutes ces idées noires, il savait que de toute façon, à moins de s'y mettre un bon coup et de détruire encore un peu plus son couple avec Heero, il ne trouverait pas de solution. Alors il allait attendre. Et être malheureux. Mais il l'avait choisi non ? Certains disent que les gens trop différents se complètes. Jamais aucun préjugé populaire n'a été aussi faux. Car les gens trop différents restent différents, surtout quand ils ne veulent pas changer. Mais maintenant, il savait pourquoi il regardait encore Heero dormir. Parce- qu'il n'attendait que ça, que les choses s'arrangent. Il ramassa le petit paquet posé par terre, entre le lit et la table de chevet. Puis il se pencha vers Heero.

_ Joyeux Noël Heero, murmura-t-il.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du japonais. Heero entoura la nuque du natté de ses bras et le renversa sur le lit. Ils étaient emmêlés dans les draps, Duo était collé contre Heero, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il sentait le sommeil (1). Et Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu.

_ Joyeux Noël Duo.

Et à ce moment là, tous deux sentirent leurs pensées noires s'envoler, car après tout, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était être aimés. Et ils avaient trouvé la personne qui les aimait. Chacun à sa manière.

FIN

* * *

><p>(1) : j'ai remarqué que les gens sentent bizarrement au saut du lit, j'appelle ça « sentir le sommeil »… -<p>

Voilà voilà, un petit one-shot de Noël, un ! ^^ Bon, en retard, c'est sûr. Très court, c'est certains aussi… J'avais prévu autre chose, mais ce n'est toujours pas fini, et si j'avais attendu, ça aurait été encore plus en retard… Donc je ferai les modifications nécessaires et je le publierai pour… Le nouvel an !


End file.
